Kirito
Sword Art Online= |-|Alfheim Online= |-|Gun Gale Online= |-|New Aincrad= |-|Project Alicization= ] |-|Ordinal Scale= Summary Kirigaya Kazuto was one of the lucky thousand players chosen to test the beta version of Sword Art Online. Taking up the username, "Kirito", he soon found himself fighting for his life as the game went live when he and ten thousand other players were prevented from logging out. His exploits made him legendary as the infamous "Black Swordsman", a solo "Beater" who may be the one best suited for clearing the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | High 8-C | Unknown Name: Kirigaya Kazuto, "The Black Swordsman" Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Male Age: 17 in GGO (14 at the beginning of SAO; 16 at the beginning of ALO) Classification: Human Power and Abilities: Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Dual Sword Wielding, Unarmed Combat, Regeneration (Mid, regenerates only in mid-combat), Tracking, Night Vision, Fishing (Although he has really bad luck with it), Flight (For 10 mins. before being required to land), Black smoke explosion spell, Illusion Creation, Magic (Can imbue his swords with fire, ice, thunder and darkness), Hypersense (Can sense hostile intent), Magic Negation, Distinguish (Eliminating background noise by concentrating on an unnatural or certain sound to detect another player's movement) | Ice Manipulation, Plant Manipulation & Damage-over-Time (via Blue Rose Sword), Transmutation (via Night Sky Sword) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Far superior to the other SAO players who defeated GeoCrawler as shown by him defeating the Gleam Eyes for the most part by himself) | Large Building level (Still to an extent stronger than the version of himself that defeated Geocrawler, a monster with the height of the house and the length of many houses) | Unknown Speed: Supersonic+ with At least Hypersonic+ combat speed (Commented on by Death Gun to be very rusty in their fight in GGO); Higher '''attack speed with Dual Blades (He stated that during Starburst Stream, the rhythm of his swings exceeded twice his normal speed) | '''Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Was capable of swatting and deflecting bullets from an automatic rifle in GGO) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: At least Large Building level (Can tank hits from Gleam Eyes, who is superior to GeoCrawler) | Large Building level ''' | '''Unknown Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword, A couple dozen meters range in Beast Mode and likely dozens of meters as well with Blue Rose Sword Standard Equipment: Elucidator, Dark Repulser (or what other dual swords on hand at the time) and Throwing Pick (SAO). Custom one-handed sword and the Holy Sword Excaliber (ALO). Kagemitsu G4 Beam Sword and FN Five-Seven Handgun (GGO). Blue Rose Sword and Night Sky Sword (PA) * Elucidator: Elucidator is Kirito's primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. This sword is a demonic monster drop from a boss on the 50th Floor. Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and was said to weigh a lot more than a regular sword. Provides a minor boost to strength and agility as well as armor. * Dark Repulser: Dark Repulser is a one-handed sword, created by Lisbeth for Kirito out of a Crystallite Ingot, which was obtained from a special quest. Whenever Kirito used the Dual Blades skill, he wields it alongside Elucidator. Provides minor boost in strength and agility according to its stats though a bit lower than that of Elucidator. Other notable weapons. Unnamed Longsword: - A blue (black in the anime) one-handed longsword made by Lizbeth using a rare metal from Jotunheimr. It resembles Dark Repulser by how it looks. ALO only. Holy Sword Excalibur: The most powerful sword in ALO, taken by Kirito after their party's completion of "The Holy Sword of the Ice Palace" quest. Excalibur is referred to as "The Sword which cuts through all steel and tree" by the NPC character Urðr. The author has stated that it provides a massive immense stat increase when equipped, but it is never used in the main story and thus its power remains unknown. ALO only. Kagemitsu G4: A purple photon sword with a 1-meter long beam tube for a blade. It is extremely lethal in that it destroys bullets on impact, and presumably most metals as well. It is however stopped by extremely high durability metals like with Sterben's (Death Gun) Estoc made of starship metal. It is, however, currently in Sinon's possession. GGO only. FN Five-Seven: A semi-automatic handgun that acts as Kirito's secondary weapon in GGO. It is, as its name suggests, 5.7mm caliber and has 20 rounds per magazine. GGO only. Blue Rose Sword: The «Blue Rose Sword» (青薔薇あおばらの剣, Ao-bara no Ken?) is a Priority Class 45 «Divine Object» class long sword found in the Mountain Range at the Edge. It is the personal weapon of Eugeo and was highly coveted by the knights in the Underworld. Its appearance is pure white, in contrast with Kirito's «Night Sky Sword», and is inscribed with a blue rose at the center of its guard. It was snapped in half after the fight with Quinella. Night Sky Sword: The «Night Sky Sword» (夜空の剣, Yozora no Ken?), often called "The Black One", is a Priority 46 Divine Object-class long sword that is Kirito's personal one-handed sword in Underworld. In terms of Priority Class, it out scales Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. Intelligence: High combat intelligence and is very adaptable, most notable for his development of multiple Outside System Skills. Masterful swordsman specializing in one-handed swords, both single or dual wielding. Additionally, he is very knowledgeable with computers and mathematics (e.g. he randomly computes the volume of the food he eats) but is otherwise, academically average. Weaknesses: ''' Normally composed and calculated when fighting, but fights with reckless abandon when he gets emotional. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Outside System Skills (OuSS): As its name suggests, are skills that are the users own, unlike sword skills and magic that are provided for by the game engine. *(OuSS)' Mislead '- Makes use of the enemy AI's learning function to throw it off by using moves outside of its predictions. *(OuSS) [http://31.media.tumblr.com/50799bfde38790307a9c29b67d64e29e/tumblr_n0qrcqPYZl1rzkxhio1_400.gif Arms Blast ] - Destroys the opponent's weapon by hitting its weak point, showing knowledge of swords. *(OuSS) Spell Blast - Negates a projectile spell by slashing through its hitbox (its very center) with a sword skill. The notable sword skill he used to demonstrate this is Deadly Sins , a 7-hit sword skill. The conception of this OuSS is from Kirito cutting bullets in GGO. *(OuSS)' Hypersense' - The act of sensing hostile intention or killer intent, allowing the user to somehow react to attacks done outside of their field of vision. *(OuSS) Distinguish - Allows the user to eliminate background noise to focus on unnatural or certain sounds around him. Its range is unknown but it is notable in that this skill, along with Hypersense, allowed Kirito to react to a sniper bullet from a blind spot. *(OuSS) Skill Connect - A combo attack of combo attacks. It allows the user to alternate sword skills with his left and right arm. It is extremely difficult to do as it requires split-second precision to prevent a sword skill's aftercast delay from affecting him. Sword Skills (SS) - A series of moves or combo moves that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but its movements are fixed and it cannot be canceled by the user after it starts. Contrary to its name, it does not have to be used with a sword. *(SS)' Vorpal Strike ' - A sword skill Kirito most commonly uses and is what he considers the mark of the Black Swordsman. It is a high-speed thrusting attack done with one-hand swords and makes a jet engine-like noise when used, so it is not a very subtle attack. It has a notably longer aftercast delay. *(SS)' Sonic Leap' - A sword skill that makes the user charge at the target at high speeds. It can be aimed at the sky as a jumping attack. *(SS)' Embracer '- An unarmed sword skill that is strong enough to punch through a chest plate with the user's hand, fingers straightened. *(SS) Meteor Break - A 7-hit sword skill that combines one-hand sword attacks with unarmed combat moves. *(SS)' Starburst Stream' - A devastating 16-hit sword skill that is extremely fast and is powerful enough to push Heathcliff's shield (the same shield that can catch the enormous 75th floor boss, Skullreaper's attack) and force the Gleam Eyes to try and catch it to stop the skill. Original Sword Skills (OSS) - Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. *(OSS)' Howling Octave ' - A combination sword skill that does 5 high-speed thrusts followed by 2 vertical slashes, for a total of 7-hits. Fire Element. **The final move of this skill leaves the user in a rigid position (aftercast delay) that is similar to the initial motion of the OSS Savage Fulcrum with the other hand, therefore, if the player has two swords and can think about different things with the left and right side of the brain, it is possible to chain in the skill before the delay of Howling Octave is over, nullifying the aftercast delay. *(OSS)' Savage Fulcrum ' - A 3-hit sword skill that produces ice shards from the point of impact of the initial stab and the finishing upward slash. Ice Element. *(OSS)' Lightning Fall' - A 1-hit dual-wield OSS that produces an area-of-effect lightning attack centered at the two swords stabbed at the ground. It is one of the few ranged attack sword skills. Lightning Element. Magic - Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Kirito, as a Spriggan is naturally inclined towards illusion-based magic but he also uses standard elemental magic to imbue his swords with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Kirito only. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Smokescreen ' - An unnamed magic that produces an enormous black smoke cloud centered around Kirito. Kirito, a spriggan is naturally immune to it and therefore can see through the smoke. *'Spriggan Illusion Magic - Beast Form ' - An unnamed magic that sucks up all of Kirito's remaining mana to transform him into a Gleam Eyes-esque beast but is built for speed instead of the Gleam Eyes' bulky strength build. This only increases his attack range due to the beast form's arm length, but it does not increase his stats in any way as it is only an illusion. Sacred Arts - «Sacred Arts» (神聖術, Shinsei-Jutsu?, lit. "holy arts") are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art *'Armament Full Control Art': With the «Armament Full Control» art in effect, the sword is capable of covering a large area in ice when sunk in the ground. Everyone within the area is then entangled in fast growing pinky-thick thorny ice tendrils, which quickly freeze their targets in blocks of ice. If the wielder then shouts the command "Bloom Blue Rose" an infinite number of large profound blue roses grow and leech the «Life» of the victims encased within the ice and turns it into Sacred Power, which is released into the area for use. According to Eugeo, these abilities are not meant to kill, but rather to trap one's opponent. The degree of power of these abilities also varies depending on which armament state the user has initiated. In the first, «enhancing», stage the sword can cover an area of ten meters in frost, where the ice tendrils then ensnare and freeze opponents, and can produce ice roses that drain «Life» at a gradual rate. Upon entering its second, «releasing», stage, the swords sends out a rapidly expanding bluish white circle, which instantaneously freezes the surrounding area. In this state, both the freezing and «Life» drain abilities are greatly amplified, to the point where boiling hot water can easily be frozen solid, and the roses produced are actual blue roses, as opposed to the first stage's ice ones, which sap «Life» at a greater rate. However, maintaining these abilities requires great mental focus from the sword's user and, as with all «Armament Full Control» arts, it uses some of the sword's «Life». Key: SAO (Aincrad) | ALO (Fairy Dance), GGO (Phantom Bullet), ALO (New-Aincrad) '''| Project Alicization''' Others Notable Victories: Robloxian (ROBLOX) Robloxian profile (Note: The Robloxian was using a limited arsenal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teenagers Category:Orphans Category:Dual Wielders Category:Regeneration Users Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Illusionists Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Tier 8